Lauren Branning- Finally Found
by Jabi07
Summary: Lauren Branning has Finally found joy in being a Parent to two beautiful twins Thea and Dylan but will she move on from Lucy s games and spiteful behavior


**Part One**

****Lauren Branning was in a rush as she hurried through the Square pushing the Buggy whilst with one hand holding onto Oscar, she was running late for her Appointment, and as she was hurrying pass she almost crashed into a Jogging Joey who was now glaring irritated at them,

"Watch out will ya! It's not safe pushing that huge buggy around!"

"Oh and what would you suggest I do juggle them about!" I say sarcastically before continuing my journey to the Doctors.

As soon as I made it to the Surgery I sighed in relief as it was empty, I sat myself in the waiting room while the receptionist told the doctor that we were here. I pulled a tired and pale looking Oscar onto my lap and gently began rocking him, his body was hot and feverish I felt his forehead frowning with concern, he was way hotter than this morning,

"The Doctor will see you now!" Thank god for that I stood up holding a limp Oscar in my arm and just about managing to pull the buggy into the Doctors room.

That Afternoon I sat in the sitting room watching Oscar as he lay on the sofa watching Cartoons while the Twins lay on their mats in front of me playing with the mobiles that hang above them,

"Alright Babe, how's Oscar feeling?" Tyler asked as he rubbed Oscars head as he entered the room smiling over at me

"Yeah it's just Flu So how's work?"

Ok pretty quiet to be honest Babe!

Aw well it won't always be! So you hungry?"

"Starving! Don't worry babe Ill make myself something now, Anybody want anything?"

"Uh could you bring me Oscars medicine through and some water for him he is being stubborn today!"

"No guesses who he takes after!"

"Oi!" I smile as I look down at my Daughter and Son chuckling happily, Lauren sometimes had to pinch herself to actually believe how her luck had finally changed for her! She was not to long ago a drunken mess with no job, no boyfriend and no mates! But now she has a actual Family of her own and nothing and no one can take that away from her. Lauren was surprised with how well she took to motherhood, she had never felt love like the love she feels for her children! It's like she would rather die than live without them! Tyler placed a hand onto Lauren's shoulder making her jump slightly,

"You were miles away!"

"Sorry Ty just thinking bout how much I love my babies!" Tyler smiled tenderly at us before leaning down and kissing me softly on the lips.

Later on that evening Tyler and me headed over to the Vic, both of us not really wanting to go but not wanting to offend my mother when she insisted that we have a night out and enjoy ourselves. As soon as we entered the pub all eyes were on us, especially Lucy and Whitney who glared over at our direction,

"A pint please Rox and uh what you fancy babe?"

Uh a Lemonade please. Shall I find us a table?"

"Yeah you better its quite busy" I headed over to the corner table, and sat placing my mobile onto the table in front of me,

"They will be fine!" Tyler says sitting down beside me instantly knowing what I was thinking,

"I know. Just it's the first time leaving them!" Tyler smiled warmly and placed a steady hand onto my knee. Lucy and a embarrassed looking Whitney came striding over to us, Lucy looking annoyed.

"We'll you have some nerve!"

"What?!"

"You both heard me! How dare you enter here and act like your not a pair of lying cheating scumbag!

"Lucy please let's just go home! Whitney tried dragging Lucy away but Lucy wouldn't budge she just stood scowling her arms folded,

"So wheres the two brats?!" At that jibe about my babies I rose my fists clenched,

"Luce I am warning you now! Say one more word about my babies and I will make sure that you never speak again!" Tyler put his arm protectively around me his face a cold hard stare at Lucy's direction,

Lucy you heard my girlfriend now I suggest you get out of our way!" Lucy was about to challenge us when Joey came Infront of us,

"Lucy enough alright! Come on let's just have a quiet drink I can't handle anymore hassle!"

"Alright fine. But I still think that they have some nerve!"

Me and Tyler had to walk around a bit to calm down my temper, we strolled through the Square arm in arm munching on some Chips until eventually I was calmer than before so we entered the house placing smiles onto our faces as we entered the lounge,

"Oh hi Mum where`s the Twins?"

"Sleeping they have been good as gold darling!" I smiled proudly at my Mum, Tyler moved over to the chair and sat down,

"Uh I`m just going to check on them, back in a minute!" I say making my way upstairs, as soon as I saw them I felt my Heart burst I had to refrain from picking them up and holding them in my arms, which was all I wanted to do but instead I softly stroked their cheeks and watched them as they snored lightly,

"Hey" Tyler quietly walked into the bedroom and wrapped an arm around me while I rested my head onto his shoulder,

"Hey thought you were watching telly"

"I wanted to check how my girl was doing!" I shrugged my shoulders

"Fine. I am with my family!"

"Lauren you shouldn`t listen to Lucy she is just stirring and causing trouble"

"Yeah. It still hurts though Ty...I always imagined she would be apart of this...like helping and supporting me but maybe i`m just being silly!"

"It`s not silly to want mates to be there for you!"

"I see the way Abi is with Lola and Lexi and I think why can`t Lucy and Whitney do the same...but maybe that is expecting to much?!" I kiss my babies foreheads before heading out the bedroom and shutting the door behind me as I enter the bathroom. Once I am alone with my thoughts in the bathroom I swallow the lump that's in my throat and started putting toothpaste onto my tooth brush, there was no point in getting upset or dwelling on what could of been! especially now if got three people who have given me more than I could have ever imagine! I am happy for the first time, really truly happy that I have felt no need to drown my sorrows or to hide behind my drawings. Instead I`m a Mother and what a natural instinct that was it was straight away I felt good and right and that I finally found something that I could make a difference with. I headed back into the bedroom, Tyler must have gone back downstairs I checked again over at the Twins before getting into the Bed and beginning to flick through my music magazine.


End file.
